1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle vehicle including an engine, an air cleaner (including an air cleaner box) for cleaning air supplied to the engine and electric components electrically coupled to the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for straddle vehicles such as motorcycles, various techniques for arranging electric components (control unit, relay box, etc.) are studied. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-123656 discloses a technique for mounting an electric component to an air cleaner forming an air-intake passage.
In this technique, since the electric component is mounted to an upper mounting seat surface of the air cleaner, a height of the air cleaner and the electric component is larger than a height of the air cleaner. Correspondingly, a fuel tank and the like disposed above the electric component and the air cleaner are inevitably disposed in a higher position. This reduces flexibility of an attitude of a driver mounting the motorcycle, during driving, etc.